


a new moon

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, accidental confessing????? maybe, i suck again, lowkey cute tho, newmoon again, really gay, soulmates newmoon :((, they play around with makeup 😳😳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a universe where soulmates are a thing, Kevin's best friend happens to also be his soulmate.





	a new moon

**Author's Note:**

> barely mentioned jacob and changmin so 😐😐 yeah didnt put them in the characters thingy soz

In this world, a soulmate system exists.  
You don't get a soulmate sign when you meet your soulmate for the first time, nor when it's your 18th birthday...  
You don't know your soulmate until you've fallen in love with them. It's like, the universe gives you a chance, and once you make the right choice it rewards you.

Kevin has known his soulmate for years: it's his long time best friend, Chanhee. He never told anyone about his mark... well except for his flatmate Jacob, who accidentally saw it when he walked in onto Kevin changing shirts.  
It's on his upper arm, which makes Kevin almost never wear sleeveless shirts – and when he does, he takes hours to cover it up.  
"I'm just waiting for the good moment." He says.  
He's seen Chanhee fall in and out love so much, and seen his disappointed face every time he doesn't find a soulmate mark on his body – he's checked everywhere... literally everywhere.  
"He's so into that soulmate thing." He says.  
He's been with Chanhee every time a break up happened, was there to comfort him, make him feel loved. He's heard him complaining about not being able to find his soulmate, about not being lucky.  
"If only he knew." He says.

"Hey Kevin!" Chanhee beams through the phone. "Wanna hang out?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
He always hangs out with Chanhee – always tries to keep the blush in when they get closer, always tries to ignore the butterflies he feels in his stomach whenever Chanhee laughs. Jacob and Changmin always tell him he's being too predictable, but he knows Chanhee is... not that he's dense or anything, maybe Kevin is just suddenly really good at hiding his feelings in front of him. 

Every time Chanhee announces that he's dating someone again, Kevin suddenly gets jealous. But like, not extremely jealous, his exes are nice, he's just jealous that all of those people got what he wanted for years, Chanhee's love.

Now he's at Chanhee's place, sitting, waiting for Chanhee to come back with whatever he left for.  
"I'm back!" Chanhee exclaims, entering the room with... what happens to be one of those suitcases for makeup products. "Guess what."  
Kevin raises an eyebrow as Chanhee puts the suitcase down. "What?"  
"I'm gonna make you look GORGEOUS! Not like you aren't already but you get my point." Chanhee opens up the case to show... too much. Brushes, palettes and a lot of lipgloss. "Your eyes are like.... very pretty." Chanhee laughs, slightly embarrassed. "You have a really nice eye shape."  
"Well, bless Mom for this one!" Kevin chuckles.  
"Stop it!" Chanhee pouts. "I need to stay concentrated. Sit down and stay still please~" He motions around, hiding the fact that he's amused.

"Can I ask, what are you doing to my precious eyelids?" Kevin speaks up.  
"It's really light. Some peach, light shades of red and some glittery shit! Although a smokey eye would look... um... really good on you. Like, really. Really Good." Chanhee swallows at the thought of Kevin with a smokey eye makeup – aw man, that's hot! "Anyway. Now you can't talk, because I'm gonna apply lipgloss."  
"Aw, that sucks." Kevin whines. "I like talking."  
"I know you do." Chanhee sighs. "Which one do you want?"  
"You can choose, I don't mind." Kevin says, looking at the various flavors of gloss present. That's.. a lot. When did he get that?  
"We going raspberry then!" Chanhee picks up the magenta shaded gloss and starts applying it on Kevin's lips.  
"I pheel ath uthephul ath the phee in rathpberry." Kevin mutters.  
"I said don't talk!" Chanhee whines. "You're gonna mess it up." He smiles, satisfied when Kevin nods.  
"Done!" Chanhee finishes up, proud of himself.  
"Do I look good?" Kevin asks, curious of the outcome.  
"Hell yeah." Chanhee said, and telling by Kevin's sudden blush, he was a bit straightforward.

Suddenly, something catches Kevin's eye. A small, barely visible, black spot in Chanhee's slightly exposed collarbone. "Chanhee, what's that?"  
"Oh, that? That's nothing." Chanhee covers the spot with his shirt. "Maybe got stained by accident."  
"Show it." Kevin asks, and Chanhee just shakes his head. "Pretty please?"  
"Kevin, not the puppy eyes! Don't you dare even use the f word." Kevin just sighs, leans in and delicately moves the part of the shirt hiding that spot. "Hey," Chanhee blushes. "You're into stripping?"  
"I've seen worse, shut up." Kevin laughs and squishes his cheek, until his eyes land on Chanhee's now exposed collarbone. The last thing he would expect to see there was a small crescent moon, surrounded by a few tiny black spots around it. His smile disappears, and he sits back. "Is that..?"  
"Yeah." Chanhee lowers his head. "I finally got it." He laughs under his breath.  
"Fuck, I.." Kevin takes a shaky breath. "I think I'm going to cry, but I don't really want to mess up the makeup you did."  
Chanhee looks at Kevin's eyes and thinks for a while. "Why are you crying? Is that wrong? Is it wrong that I found my soulmate?"  
The words "my soulmate" made Kevin break. "I'm sorry, couldn't hold it in." He quickly wipes his tears. "How long have you had it?"  
"Maybe two, or three weeks. It was faded at first, but now it's pitch black.." Chanhee traces circles with his fingers around his mark.  
"Well," Kevin reaches out to the sleeve of his own shirt and rolls it up, showing off the same moon on his arm. "I've had mine for years now."  
"Y-you... how did you hide that?" Chanhee asks, surprised.  
"That's a long story. Only Jacob knew about it, and even that was an accident." Kevin unrolls his sleeve, hiding the mark again.  
"I'm... not sure what we're gonna do now." Chanhee mutters. "I guess I love you."  
"I guess I love you too." Kevin chuckles. "That's kinda gay, but I wanna hold your hand."  
"Well," Chanhee reaches out for Kevin's hand. "That raspberry lipgloss is my newest one, I haven't used it yet and I'm curious of how it tastes."  
"Is it edible?" Kevin asks with a frown.  
"Probably not." Chanhee leans in. "But who wouldn't want to taste it?"  
Kevin bites his lip. "I-I guess you want to..."  
"Yeah, I do. What are you going to-" Chanhee gets cut off by Kevin's lips on his. The kiss was delicate, yet so strong. All Chanhee could focus on were Kevin's lips, not aware of himself leaning back as the kiss deepened.  
"Wow," Chanhee says between kisses. "You're.. uh, really good. Is there something you're bad at?"  
"I don't know. Does the lipgloss taste good?" Kevin asks, curious.  
"Haven't tasted it exactly, you're talking too much." Chanhee replies, pulling him into another kiss.  
They're laying on the rug, side to side as they pull away. Out of breath, Chanhee manages to let out another "Wow", followed by "You look really good up-close."  
Of course, Kevin always looked good, but now he looked even better. His hair was messy from Chanhee's hands and his lips were slightly swollen, but also shiny from the lipgloss that matched the color of the blush that appeared on his cheeks.  
Chanhee watches Kevin's chest rise and fall. "Hey, I'm proud of myself."  
"Why?"  
"You're pretty. And I made you look even prettier." Chanhee starts, "You're also hot, but now I made you look even hotter! You're..." He looks away. "...really hot now."  
"Is that a compliment?"  
"You can take that as one." Chanhee looks back at Kevin and smiles. "Aren't you kinda uncomfy, laying like that on the rug?"  
"Nah, it's okay." Kevin looks at Chanhee's soulmate mark once again. "Hey, it's crazy that we're soulmates, right?" He proceeds to trace the shape of the moon on it.  
Chanhee shivers at the touch. "Your hands are cold."  
"Warm them up then." Kevin pouts. "I'm gonna take a nap."  
Chanhee sighs, stands up and picks Kevin up. "Damn, you're heavy." He groans.  
"I'm not heavy." Kevin replies. "You're just weak."  
"I'm going to drop you."  
"Please don't."  
Chanhee lays Kevin on his bed and scoots up to him. "Better."  
"You're right." Kevin cuddles up to Chanhee's chest. "I'm napping, Kevin out."  
"You're such a baby." Chanhee laughs quietly.  
"I'm your baby."  
"Didn't you say Kevin out?"  
"Not if you keep talking!"

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY stream d.d.d


End file.
